


Broken bones and memories

by watermelons_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelons_official/pseuds/watermelons_official
Summary: Peter Parker knows, in no particular order:1- He's claustrophobic2- He can't move3- A building just fell on him for the second time4- This building is on fire5- No one's coming to save him





	Broken bones and memories

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, have no excuse, sorry

It hurts.  
The fire licks and spits and dances around him. The black and white spots that cloud his vision refuse to disappear. The screams of adults and children alike fill the gaps that the smoke doesn't reach.

It hurts.

Peter's trapped. He's stuck in between two blocks of concrete, and he _cannot_ move.

Fuck, this is the Vulture all over again.

_'Help! I'm stuck!'_ he wants to yell, then stops himself at the last second. He's Spider-Man, isn't he? He's a hero, for God's sake. He's done this before.  
Besides, there wasn't anybody to save him last time, why would it be different now?

He sucks in a breath, as well as he can with the smoke there to thicken the air, and prepares himself to lift a building off of himself.  
Again.

He lifts himself off the ground a few inches, before falling again and crying out in pain, because _damn._

What the hell is this building made out of? He's lifted a building off of himself before, and it definitely wasn't this fucking heavy.

There's something going through his leg, that makes moving just the tiniest bit agonizing. He tries again anyway, actually making more progress than the last time, but still not enough to get the damn building off so that he can go home, because May is cooking pasta tonight, and if he's lucky she'll make something edible this time— wait a minute.

And just like that everything comes rushing back. Peter can't go home once all this is over, because, this is his home.  
His building just fucking collapsed on top of him, and he doesn't even know if May is alive.

No, that can't be right. Of course May's alive. They joke about Parker luck, but what are the odds of him losing four parental figures in a row? She can't be dead, right?

_Right?_

Well, it wouldn't be the first time he's defied the odds.

He stops that thought before it consumes him, because right now is _not_ the best time to go down that rabbit hole, and in a few seconds he's going to have to lift a building off of himself because no one is going to come save him.

_‘Mister Stark’_ a semi-reasonable part of his mind whispers.

Mister Stark. Of course. God, how could he be so stupid? Mister Stark! He's going to save Peter, he always does.   
Mister Stark will come, Peter just has to wait.   
Yeah. Just wait.

Just wait.

He'll come.

* * *

 

Mister Stark hasn't come yet, and Peter can't breathe.

It's so unbelievably hot, and Peter _can't breathe._

He doesn't know how long he's been down there, his mind is weird and unfocused, and he's falling in and out of consciousness. He does know, however, that it's been a long time since the building collapsed, and no one has come to save him.  
The fire isn't even burning anymore, and yet he's still stuck.

His senses are going crazy, and he's bordering dangerously close to an overload.  
It _hurts._  
 _Where's Mister Stark?_  
 _Is_ _he even coming at all?_

* * *

 

Peter listens. Stops panicking about his imminent death to listen carefully to the world outside. At first everything is fuzzy, like there are people speaking, but it's all underwater. That's when he hears it. Shouting.  
There's a man, and he's yelling Peter's name.  
 _'Mister Stark'_ his mind whispers again, and Peter _screams._   
He screams until the smoke and the strain he's putting on his lungs makes them feel like they're about to collapse.   
"I'm here!" Peter cries "I'm here! I'm stuck! Please— help! I'm—please." He trails off, spent, and Peter's so relieved he could cry.   
The rubble above him starts to move, he can feel the vibrations and it's _glorious._ It's the Vulture all over again, except it's not, because this time, someone came. He's safe.

With that thought, Peter relaxes, and exhaustion hits him like a ton of bricks. He's so tired.   
Peter smiles. The last thing he sees before he drifts off, is a flash of red and gold armour, and the frantic face of Tony Stark. Distantly, he hears the man telling him to stay awake, but he's just so tired.

  
Peter Parker smiles.

Tony Stark screams.


End file.
